Lily Moon
by AquilaCinereo
Summary: HIATUS/DISCONTINUED. Lily Moon, daughter of a minor death-eater goes to Hogwarts with Harry, Dudley and everyone else.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I have a better (dubblespaced) version on my AO3 account, otherwise R&amp;R, and be nice!

Chapter 1:

Lets just say I wasn't surprised when my Hogwarts letter arrived. Actually I had been waiting for it for days. I sat in my window, reading, when I noticed something in the corner of my eye. I turned my head slightly to look and saw a quite big, horned owl fly past and drop the letter which somehow flew into our mailbox. I'll never figure out how that works. I carefully marked where I was in the book and went down to the bottom floor. The letter laid on the doormat. I picked it up and read in emerald ink.

Lily Moon

The top floor bedroom

East Street 31

Rusper

West Sussex

I smiled faintly to myself as I opened the letter. They just had to show of by writing wich bedroom you slept in. One would think adults would be a little more mature. People might get paranoid.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Moon,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Well, that was informative I thought sarcastically to myself. Must be fun to get this letter when you're a muggleborn.. I told mother that my letter had arrived and made sure we would go shopping the next day, as to avoid the crowds.

We bought everything on the list, including a completely black owl I named Nova and my wand, beech and dragon heartstring, 12 ¾ inches, unyielding. I also continued to buy several more books than what was strictly necessary. I was especially intrigued by 99 curses and counter curses, Moste Potente Potions and Secrets of the darkest arts which obviously wasn't found a Flourish and Blotts but at a rather more obscure book-shop in Knockturn Alley. (In case you´re wondering why my mother let me buy those books, she didn't.) The rest of summer I mainly spent figuring out what to bring. After checking out the books more thoroughly I decided the only one I could possibly bring to school was 99 curses and counter curses, but I had started to read Secrets of the darkest arts and even though parts of it gave me the chills it was way too interesting to leave for a whole year, and despite being a quick reader I had only read about 1/7 in the past five weeks. So instead I calmly sat down, drew a deep breath and instead of just focusing at the thing I was trying to do I focused my magic through my wand, imagining the change as I put a glamour on the book. It should now look like Hogwarts: A history to everyone else. Since my entire family is magical I've always known about my magic, and when I was six years old I began trying to controll it. I'm now fairly good at glamours, and at making things move. Since my mom refused to buy a wand for me earlier I decided not to try and learn actual spells, but rather just see what my mind could do.

On the first of september I entered platform 9 and ¾ for the first time of my life. It was still one and a half hour until the train left so there was barely any people yet. I said goodbye to mother and went to sit in an empty department. Mum waved at me one last time before heading back out through the barrier. I took up my book and resumed reading where I'd left of earlier that morning. I was currently reading about the specifics of creating Inferi. It was extremely interesting, but the ritual seemed.. unpleasant for everyone involved. Well, it wasn't like I was going to create them anyway. As I read more and more people started to arrive and I heard people bustling about on the platform and in the train but there was still no one who bothered me in my compartment. I sat content, reading my glamoured copy of Secrets of the darkest arts, actually starting to believe I would be allowed to spend the entire train ride alone when it knocked on the compartment door.

The door opened to reveal a pale, black haired boy with glasses and way too big clothes.

"Excuse me" he said softly, "May I sit here?" He looked very nervous, as if expecting me to refuse him.

"Of course." I answered and gestured to the empty seats. I studied the boy carefully as he sat himself across from me. Obviously malnourished and seemingly very happy to be leaving wherever he lived. Judging by his complete disinterest in my reading we was not a Ravenclaw, but the other three houses were all completely possible. I shook my head as I realized I had been staring at the boy and gave him a somewhat embarrassed smile.

"Sorry, I'm Lily Moon."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." The boy smiled happily, and seemed completely oblivious to the reaction most people would give to that name. I tried to keep my expression neutral.

"It's a pleasure to mee-" I was interrupted by another knock. This one was a tall red-head with well worn, slightly too small clothes. Definitely a Weasley. He sat down next to Harry and introduced himself as Ron Weasley. One point to me. He stared at Harry when he'd introduced himself, before asking whether Harry had the scar or not. I thought it to be very rude but Harry mainly seemed confused.

"How do you know about my scar?" He asked. Ron and I stared at him disbelievingly. That had to be a joke, right?

"You're kidding me right?" Ron asked, once again rude. And once again Harry didn't seem bothered. He only seemed self conscious about the attention and insecure if we were somehow mocking him.

"No.."

"You do know you're famous right?" I asked carefully, before Ron had the time to say something else.

"Well, yeah." He seemed very uncomfortable now. "I mean, the professor who came to help me and my cousin with the shopping told me that my parents were war-heroes and such. But what does that have to do with my scar?" Ron just stared at Harry as if he had grown a second head. I carefully filed away the thing about a cousin before carefully telling Harry what had happened to his parents and the Dark Lord ten years ago.

When I finished Harry stared at me.

"The Dark Lord tried to kill me? Why?"

"We don't know. There's not really any official version of what happened, the only thing people agree on is that your parents died, the Dark Lord disappeared and you are the great saviour of the wizarding world." I think I managed not to sound sarcastic at the last part. We continued to discuss the matter for a while, but then Ron moved the subject onto Quidditch and I chose to resume my reading instead. We were interrupted a few times, Ron's older brothers being the most interesting visit compared to the toad-searching-party and the witch with the food-trolley. The trainride passed quickly enough, and despite the fact that I'm not too fond of water the boat-ride too passed without any problems. No, they didn't start until prof. McGonagall had left us alone to await the sorting.

A large blonde boy, who reminded me somewhat of a pig, approached our little group.

"Oh look Harry, you made yourself some friends? That's a first." He said with what could've been a smirk, looking at Ron and me as if he expected us to run screaming in the other direction. My eyes narrowed, I really don't like bullies. Harry himself blushed and except for a few whispering conversations the room went quiet, everyone's attention on us. If it was because they heard the name and made connections or just because it looked like it might turn into a fight I don't know, but the pig-like boy in front of us seemed to revel in the attention. I looked to Harry.

"Your cousin?" I asked calmly. Harry nodded quietly, seeming incredibly uncomfortable. "Hm, I can't say I see the family resemblance." I said. "But then it's somewhat difficult to find any facial features at all in that face." I heard a few people snigger and smiled slightly before turning to address the boy directly.

"Did you want to say anything or just destroy our previously pleasant day with your presence?" I smiled at him and he balled his fist and stepped towards me threateningly only to find himself face to face with my wand.

"Anything you wanted to say?" I asked pleasantly, smiling in the now tense silence of the room. Everyone stared at me in shock, both because of the choice to draw my wand and the swiftness of the motion. The boy's face turned deathly pale and he backed of a few steps, shaking his head avidly, before turning and hurrying to the other side of the room, as far from me as possible. I tucked my wand away and turned to find Harry staring at me, shell-shocked. Ron on the other hand only grinned at me.

"That was bloody awesome!"

"Thanks" I said dubiously. "Seemed there was no love lost between the two of you so I figured it wouldn't hurt?" Harry finally broke out of his stupor and assumed an expression eerily like Ron's. If those two didn't end up in the same house something was seriously wrong. But that would mean Harry was a Gryffindor.. That thought was interrupted as a second blonde approached us. This one was pureblood. So much was obvious from the way he carried himself and his superior attitude. I went more into my training and noticed Harry adopting a similar posture while Ron almost demonstratively slouched forward. Harry would've made a great Slytherin I thought before the blonde spoke.

"You're a quick draw." He said to me as he appraised my appearance, taking in my posture, traditionally done hair and the expensive fabric and silk linings of my robes as I had done with him.

"So it would appear." I answered calmly. "Lily Moon." I said and offered my hand, angling it so he could choose whether to shake it or do the traditional greeting and kiss it. It was an easy method to test him. Amusement flickered through his eyes as he carefully took my hand.

"Draco Malfoy." He said before bringing it to his lips to kiss. "I greet you in the colour of my name and the glory of your presence." There were many different versions of the greeting and he chose the one that meant he wished for a long lasting friendship. No one noticed Ron almost concealing his snort with a cough as we were too focused on judging the situation and each other.

"I return your greeting with the light of the moon shining upon the future." The customary version was with the sun, but by adding my own name instead I told him of my honesty and made the entire meeting more personal. I gestured to the two boys at my side.

"Meet my newly found friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Draco gave Ron a quick nod that said they had seen each other before, but never been formally introduced. Or well, it told me that, to Ron it was probably just a nod. His parents definitely hadn't raised their children the traditional way.

"Always a pleasure to meet new friends." He said before offering Harry his hand. "Draco Malfoy." He said again. Harry darted me a hesitant glance before shaking the proffered hand.  
"The pleasure is mine." He said carefully, obviously not wanting to break some unwritten rule he didn't know about. At that moment prof. McGonagall returned so I only had the time to send Harry an encouraging smile before we were arranged to follow her to the sorting.

The great hall was very impressive indeed. I made sure to keep my face neutral, but couldn't keep myself from craning my neck to see the enchanted ceiling. It showed the star covered night sky and I let a small smile escape before returning my focus to the events playing out before me. I groaned when Harry's cousin was sorted into Slytherin. No way Harry would let the sorting hat put him there now. At least I would have Draco with me I thought as my name was called and I approached the stool. I sat down and the hat sorted me just as quickly as it had Draco, barely touching my head before sending me to the green-clad table. I sat down next to my new acquaintance and we spent the rest of the sorting guessing which house people would be in based on nothing but their name and appearance. I was surprisingly accurate, even getting Longbottom into the right house whereas Draco had placed him as an obvious Hufflepuff.

The great hall filled with whispers as Harry's name was called. Everyone stared at the poor boy as he seated himself on the stool. His sorting seemed to take forever, but his not to discrete mouthing of 'Not slytherin, not slytherin' made it no surprise when he all but skipped off towards the red-clad table at the other end of the hall. After the sorting finished we ate, not-listened to the headmaster's speech and were led to our common-room. It was located in the dungeons and the password was 'Octopus Powder'. It was surprisingly cosy with dark furniture, dim lighting and heated stone floors. The prefect held a short speech, told us that slytherins weren't the same thing as dark pureblooded wizards, that the password was changed every fortnight and that no matter how things seemed we were all here because we held the seeds of greatness. At the last I couldn't help but look sceptically at Harry's cousin. Dudley, I forcibly reminded myself, Dudley Dursley. It wouldn't do to go around calling my new classmate Harry's cousin now would it? Other than that she said that Slytherins always had each other's backs in front of the other houses and told us how much better we were than everyone else, before sending us off to bed.

I laid down on my extremely comfortable bed and traced my fingertips along the silver embroideries on the covers. I smiled to myself, I was where I belonged and seemed to somehow have managed to befriend Harry Potter on the way here. This might prove to be very interesting. Very interesting indeed. I was still smiling when I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sighed deeply as we left the greenhouses. Draco was whining about having mud under his perfectly manicured nails. I rolled my eyes and pulled my wand out before performing a simple cleaning charm. He started as his nails were suddenly clean, the only trouble being that the charm had removed his special protecting nail-polish as well. As he began complaining to Pansy and Daphne about having to have them redone I rolled my eyes and let my thoughts wander. I looked upon my wand and considered the charm I had cast with such ease. It was a second year one. Charms, transfiguration, DADA, potions, they were easy. I did great in those classes. And while I did sleep through most of the history classes, they didn't really matter. It wasn't like we would learn anything were we paying attention.

Herbology was something else entirely. I knew the theory and could recognize almost any plant by sight, but it was hell trying to keep them alive. We had all been given a Flitterbloom our first week of term with instructions on how to keep it alive. Mine was dead after a fortnight. The second one died even faster. It was embarrassing. When I had to tell professor Sprout the second one had died too Draco wouldn't stop laughing. I felt a sudden urge to curse the boy as he walked next to me, still whining about his nails.

"Oh, shut up!" I said, unable to stop myself against my sudden annoyance. Draco did shut up, his mouth gaping open as he stared at me. I hadn't really showed of much of a temper over the last few weeks, not even when Dudley had insulted my family. Where he got the information that my father is in prison I don't know, but he had it.

"They're just nails. It's not like it's the end of the world." Draco's face turned from shocked to offended but I just turned and stalked off, definitely not in the mood for listening to his indignant arguments. Besides, we were supposed to present a united front so it wouldn't do to be fighting in public, right?

I sat in one of the empty courtyards, happy that we had an free period so I would have time to cool off before having to apologize. Because I would have to apologize, Draco wasn't liable to forgive me for telling him to shut up without an apology. At least not when it would make him look weak in front of the other slytherins. I murmured curses under my breath. I really didn't enjoy having to apologize, the only thing that was worse was having to admit to being wrong. Almost twenty minutes later I rose, and took a deep calming breath. I was calm now, so I could apologize. After all, it wouldn't do to lose the boy already. He might become important later. It's always good to have a Malfoy on your side.

I apologized to Draco before our next class. He graciously forgave me and all was right with the world. Except that I still felt the compelling urge to hurt someone. But I figured it would pass. And later that day, when Dudley decided it would be a good idea to insult me in the middle of the common-room, a perfect opportunity presented itself. What followed was a, on his behalf not so smooth, but never the less quite satisfying battle of words. As he had yet to learn much about the art of formulating and and delivering insults in the best way it didn't last for long, but it did help relieve some tension. The detail that Dudley at no point made any sign of wanting to turn the argument into a physical rather than verbal one insinuated that he may not be quite as stupid as I originally thought. Not to say he isn't still a repulsive mudblood with no articulate talent whatsoever. Anyhow, it made for quite a pleasant night.

Later that week I was hanging out with Harry and some of the other gryffindors out by the lake. Ron and a black kid I thought was called Dean was playing wizard's-chess while the rest of us were mostly just talking. At first I had been expecting the gryffs to throw me out, figuratively speaking, but they had been surprisingly accepting, especially considering how thick headed some of them were regarding the other slytherins. I suppose that's what you get when your father wasn't actually a famous death-eater, but just some low-life. Some anonymity and a lot less insults and prejudice directed at you. It was quite nice and I did enjoy our trivial conversation. But when the subject of conversation changed to quidditch I didn't have much to contribute and so I walked over to the Granger girl who lay at the edge of the group, reading.

"Hi, what're you reading?" I asked as I carefully sat myself in the grass next to her.

"Our transfigurations textbook." She had seemed focused but relaxed before, but tensed up slightly when I addressed her.

"What, you're studying?" I felt perplexed. Why was she studying? She had great grades. She even managed to compete with me, the ravenclaws, and, in some subjects Draco, about the top grade.

"Well, yeah." She sounded almost defensive.

"Why? You're doing great, for a muggleborn." She frowned and sat up straight. I realized I had offended her and hurried to attempt to correct my mistake.

"I'm sorry, that came out wrong. I didn't mean to imply that muggleborns wouldn't be as good at magic as others. It is only that it would usually take a longer time for those grown up with muggles to catch up to those with daily exposure to magic. You do not seem to have this trouble. One might almost think you had grown up in a magical family." I rephrased my earlier compliment and she seemed, if not completely, then at least somewhat appeased.

"Oh, thanks I guess." We spent the rest of that sunny afternoon pleasantly talking, and I did my best to avoid any comments about mudbloods.

The following weeks passed silently. I mostly varied my time between the slytherins and gryffindors, but also spent some time with a few ravenclaws. Most of the ravenclaws and slytherins were purebloods with the right upbringing and as such pleasant enough company. Of course there were a few halfbloods or mudbloods too, but they either adapted or spent their time somewhere else. Dudley for example seemed to spend most of his time wandering the corridors, muttering to himself. But the gryffindors were a completely different story. The Patil girl was the only one raised traditionally, and she was still absolutely intolerable as she spent all her time giggling with Lavender Brown. All the others behaved barely better than mudbloods, and though I did not particularly enjoy their company, sacrifices had to be made. Granger had quickly become annoying with her bossy manners, but was still one of the more tolerable gryffindors.

On Halloween this.. friendship for lack of a better word, I would of course never actually be friends with a mudblood, would offer me a decent excuse to escape the great hall and the company of a certain blond boy. Draco and I had had somewhat of an argument regarding the fact that I had supported Harry during his first quidditch game, rather than our own house. He was extremely jealous of the other boy and I figured he would need some time to cool off, so when I noticed Hermione missing I grabbed a few pieces of bread and left to search for her. As I left the great hall I met several first-year gryffs and heard one of them mention Hermione. I paused and asked them if they knew where she was. After the initial suspicion my green tie caused I was recognized as "the slytherin-chick who hangs out with Harry" and they pointed me towards the girls' bathroom on the second floor. I wasn't too happy about the name they gave me, but at least they recognized me. I frowned as I remembered a meeting with a few of the second year ravenclaws earlier that week. I did not enjoy being made fun of. I shook my head and walked off to find Granger.

She had been crying. And for quite some time it seemed. Her face was red and blotchy. I convinced her to sit and talk to me. I took me a while, but I did. She whined a bit about how lonely she was before calming down. I didn't say much, because what was there too say? It wasn't like she was wrong. We shared the bread I had taken from the great hall and moved on to more pleasant subjects. We were discussing certain teachers' (Snapes') favouritism of their students when she heard a dragging sound. We rose to examine the cause of the sound when it became obvious as a huge troll walked in through the door. I wanted to curse whoever made the door large enough to fit a goddamn troll through it. Hermione began to panic, but when I drew my wand she did the same. The troll seemed somewhat surprised to have found someone and stared at us for a while before coming towards us, it's huge wooden club dragging on the floor behind it.

"Run on it's left side when I tell you to, and please try not to get stomped." I said, voice higher than usual. I took a deep breath and as the troll lifted his club to hit us with it I yelled "now!" before sending an incendio towards the creature's head and running past it on the other side. The fire caught in the greazy bits of hair the troll had and we made it safely to the door as the stupid creature was busy punching himself in an attempt to put out the fire. The only problem was that the door was locked. Hermione panicked and started screaming and pounding at the door, causing the now furious, and no longer burning troll to turn towards us again. We pressed our backs up against the door and fell backwards in a graceless heap when it opened. The two of us scrambled to our feet and pushed the door closed again. I knew it wouldn't hold for long but it might at least slow it down. I spun and followed Hermione who had begun running down one of the hallways. As we ran I finally noticed the two boys running with us. That would explain why the door opened I thought, oddly detached from the panic coursing through my veins. The troll broke down the door behind us and roared as it started pursuing us. It wasn't very quick, but still faster than us. We rounded a corner and ran straight into a group of teachers. The three gryffindors started talking over each other, trying to explain everything. I simply looked professor Snape in the eye and said

"Troll." as I pointed behind me. The dragging noise of the club on the stone floor was surprisingly the only thing we heard before the troll turned the corner. I never would have thought they could walk so quietly. The teachers quickly took out the troll and then turned to us.

"Miss Moon, would you care to explain this?" Professor Snape asked, his voice icy. At his direct question everyone turned their attention to me. My thoughts were still jumbled and panicked but I carefully pulled myself together and looked at the teacher as calmly as I could. Which probably wasn't particularly calm at all.

"We, miss Granger and I were in the girls' lavatory, talking, when the troll walked in. I don't know where it came from, it just turned up out of nowhere. And we knew we couldn't take it on so we distracted it and ran." Snape's eyes narrowed and he looked like he would say something unpleasant when McGonagall stepped in.

"And why were you not at the feast?"

"Oh" I said and glanced at Hermione. "Hermione was somewhat.. upset, and I chose to stay with her rather than attend the feast. But I don't know about the boys." I added the last in an attempt to divert their attention from me. After the boys told us that they had gone up here to warn us about the troll and lost five points each for not telling a teacher or prefect instead they sent us all of to bed. As professor Snape escorted me down to the dungeons he berated me and said I should never have gotten myself into such a situation, but then he paused and frowned thoughtfully.

"How exactly did you say you distracted the troll?"

"I, um, I set it on fire." I said carefully. Snape stared at me before letting out a small huff of air.

"That would explain the scorch marks." He mumbled before continuing with louder voice. "Ten points to slytherin for quick thinking." I smirked at the man and we walked the rest of the way in silence.

As I lay in bed that night I realized I had forgotten to mention the locked door. I wondered who had locked it, and why. What if someone had meant for us to die? I fell into an unrestful sleep, filled with ugly monsters and faceless shadows placing traps in my way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

The next day the school was buzzing with the news that Harry Potter and his friends somehow had gotten into a fight with the troll. All stories were greatly exaggerated regarding both the size of the damned troll and the amount of fighting that actually took place. But more importantly, none of them mentioned me. I had heard someone mention Harry, his friends and "some slytherin", but most of them didn't even say that much. After a while I was fuming. I would not stand for it, no one ignored me like this. But at the same time I knew that I would only sound like a petulant child who wanted attention if I said anything about it now. I was trapped between being ignored and having people think me pathetic. I needed an outlet, but knew that not even arguing with Dudley would be enough this time. I would probably just start hexing him anyway. Despite my perfectly normal expression the slytherins seemed to sense my mood and so they stayed as far away from me as they possibly could. Somehow, that managed to annoy me even more.

So when lunch came I didn't follow the rest of my classmates down to the great hall to eat, but instead my feet led me down the grand staircase, out the entrance door, over the school grounds and into the forbidden forest. I relaxed immediately. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a great fan of being outdoors, that's not it. But rather I realized what I was planning to do all along. After walking for a while I found a suitable opening amongst the trees and sat down. I took a few deep breaths and listened to the woods around me.

When I did not hear anything but a few birds singing I rose and got to work. I placed a spell that would warn me if anyone approached, or at least it would if I had managed to do it properly. I hated using magic that might be too advanced for me, and i hated admitting that it might be too advanced. Then I summoned a rabbit. The one that came zooming through the woods at my simple 'accio' was dark brown with a little bit of white on the belly. It was a very cute rabbit. I tied its paws together in such a way that it could walk-ish, but couldn't move at any higher speed. I let it go and watched it stumble over its own feet and fall when it immediately tried to run away. I let a small chuckle escape as I rose from my crouching position. I looked at the desperately struggling rabbit, eyes wide with panic and aimed my wand at it. I tilted my head to the side as I decided which spell to use first.

My unreasonable anger at being ignored rose in my chest again and I suddenly wanted the pathetic creature before me to bleed. I sent an easy cutting curse at it. I didn't cut deep, but the rabbit panicked even worse as red bloomed out on its hind leg. I smiled brilliantly as I switched between different pain curses, bone breaking ones and that same easy cutting curse. The torture went on for a good twenty minutes before I decided to put an end to it. I didn't always kill the creatures I tortured, but this time I needed it, and besides, I probably would survive the night anyway. At least not in the forbidden forest. I looked at the shaking, blood covered rabbit. It had almost stopped fighting already. I used the same cutting curse again, to slit open its throat. The little body convulsed as the blood poured out of it, but somehow unable to let the rabbit die calmly I sent it one final spell. One that made it feel as though it was on fire. The pain and panic in those dark eyes calmed the anger inside me and I smiled at the bloody and broken body before me. I took down the warning ward I had placed earlier and headed back to the school. I walked out of the forest with an easy smile on my face and the image of the blood-covered rabbit in the front of my mind.

AN: Sorry about the short chapter, but I figured I should write something before I leave for Italy. This means my next update probably won't be until at least in the end of July. Until then.


End file.
